Change of Plan
by NightShaded arrow
Summary: What happens if Zatanna was to move into Wayne manor instead of the cave? This is a chalant fic. Enjoy!
Disclaimer: Don't own young justice if I did season 6 would have been out and no time skips would have been made. But most importantly…Chalant wouldn't have been stopped (Season 2) .

"All true, but if I remove the helmet, what guarantee have I that you will don it?" Fate spoke. Fate Zatanna that is.

"My word." Zatara replied.

"…Take care of my girl." He turned around and faced Batman.

"You have my word." Batman stated.

"…Remember, I love you." Zatara spoke to his daughter placing his lips on her forehead before removing them, stepping away and putting on the helmet.

"No, please dad no! This was my fault NO!"

"NO!" Zatanna woke up suddenly. Sweat and tears dripping down her face, her blankets drenched. Where was she? She didn't know. All she knew was that she was at the house of batman. Why? She didn't know. But it sucked.

-Earlier that day-

"You have my word." It was running through his head.

"Bats? Batman? Are you ok?" Someone interrupted him.

"I'm fine Robin."

"You haven't answered my question."

"What was it?"

"Why are _you_ inviting ZATANNA to LIVE HERE!?"

"A promise." He said dryly.

"W-what about the cave?" Robin spoke with nervousness.

"She can have a place there too." Batman continued to type into the bat-cave's computer.

"B-but why here?"

"Why are you acting like this Robin? We are not adopting her…we are just giving her a place to stay. No one will know she is here. She won't even know she is here."

"Oh." Was all that came from the boy wonder who went slightly red. **Glad she is not being adopted but still, it'll be strange.**

"And before you . She cannot know of our secret identities. It would only put her in danger."

"Ok. Um… what about school?"

"She will go to Gotham Academy."

"Oh…kay. Um s-should I tell her that, well."

"Yes." Batman sighed. "You can tell her that she can come here.

"What if she doesn't want to though?"

"I've already spoken to her. She is coming."

"Why?"  
"You don't need to know why. Just go."

"Ok." Robin said with some excitement and confusion as he walked through the zeta beams and into the cave. So many thoughts were rushing through his head but the clearest one was nervousness. **This is gonna be so hard to keep EVERYTHING from her**. He sighed feeling his body being pulled apart and replaced somewhere.

"Zatanna. This is the last of the boxes."

"Thanks guys. Appreciate it." Zatanna said with a sad smile.

"Remember if you need to stay here at any time, don't hesitate. Ok?" M'gann spoke up.

"Sure, but I think I'll be fine."

"Um. Hey Zee." Robin entered. "Ready to, you know…go."

"Yeah." Zatanna spoke pulling the happiest face she could. "How are we getting this there?"

"We will carry it." Robin changed his motive to happy rather than nervous, just for her.

"Need any help?" Artemis stepped forward.

"Um, probably not the best unless you want Batman to – "

 _Recognized Batman 02_

'Let's get going!" Robin almost yelled so that Batman wouldn't hear the rest of that sentence.

"Sure." Zatanna spoke. A little happier that Robin was around.

One by one the boxes disappeared from the cave into the bat-cave. Followed by the three people moving them.

 _Recognized Batman 02. Robin B-01. Zatanna B-08._

"If I hear that one more time I will cast that away." Zatanna whispered to Robin who chuckled slightly."

"That would do us all a favor." He whispered back. **She seems happier. Thank God for that. I can't stand to see her unhappy. Hopefully this is for the better. She is laughing, that's a sign at least.**

"Alfred. This is Zatanna." Robin snapped back into reality.

"Um. Hi." She replied slightly nervously. **Why do they have some old guy in THE bat-cave?**

"Hello Miss Zatanna. I hope you enjoy your stay here. Sir, do you want me to take this up to her room?"

"No, no Alfred it is ok Robin can do that." Batman said concerned since he didn't want his good friend coming to injury.

"W-what…oh yeah um sure." He took a box and turned to Zatanna who also picked one up.

"Let's take these to your room. Follow me."

After they reached the 'mansion' part (Unaware to where Zatanna was since it was huge), they begun to walk up towards Zatanna's knew room, which was right next to Robin's (Out of all the possible rooms). It was large and empty so when the boxes were placed down they provided slight warmth to the cold room.

"What's that door to?" Zatanna questioned as Robin turned on the lights.

"Oh. That's the bathroom."

"I have my own bathroom!"

"Well yeah." Robin said slightly smirking at the sign of excitement."

"How can this be affordable?" Robin just shrugged to this and smiled.

The hardest part about moving all the stuff would be the bed. It was deconstructed and it didn't take long to build it up again but the room looked empty still.

"It may take time but, just know I'm here to help." Robin spoke to Zatanna sitting on the bed that was recently placed in the center of the room.

"Thanks Robin. I think I'll be ok and unpack the rest tomorrow." Zatanna smiled slightly.

 **Not what I meant but anything to see that smile on her face.** This caused him to smile at her.

"Are you ok?" She spoke meeting his shaded eyes due to the sunglasses.

"Yes. I-I better leave you to get some rest…good night." Robin started to blush and ran out the room in a hurry. **Please don't tell me she saw that I was staring at her. This is going to be so hard having her around and not telling her anything about my identity.**

As soon as the door shut Zatanna collapsed onto her bed. **Phew. I can't believe I am here! Even though I don't know where here is? This is so strange.** She started to chuckle to herself before dozing off into a deep sleep before the nightmare began. And oh how horrible it was.

Thanks for taking your time to read this. I know it was a bit rushed but I haven't written anything in a while so I should post something! There will be more Chalant and more Alfred and Bats as well as school! I'll add anything if needed. Tell me what you think and don't forget to leave a review! Till next time!

Shade.


End file.
